


Love Song

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Valentine Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It wasn't the normal kind of Love Song but to them it was everything.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150598
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Valentine Week 2021 Theme of Love Song. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. A few lines of lyrics borrowed from Savage Garden's To the Moon & Back.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles looked around the room as he was pretty sure something or someone was looking at him. He turned his head until he found the cat sitting on the back of the chair that faced the window, Derek's favorite chair to sit in when it was sunny outside. It was almost like he was Superman and the sun recharged him. He was only a Werewolf, though, and the love of Stiles' life. Stiles looked back down at his book and smiled when he remembered that Derek would be home today. He had been gone for three weeks with Boyd and Erica, meeting with a new pack that had settled into the state's upper areas and wanted help with getting everyone settled. The pack had split off a pack in Oregon after it had grown too large, and then one of the extended family had killed an Alpha who had attacked the pack.

Derek and Stiles talked every evening, Stiles missing his lover, his Alpha, more than anything. Yet, it wasn't the hardest thing when Stiles still got to see his face.

"What are you planning, Archimedes?" Stiles asked the cat even though he knew it couldn't answer. Archimedes looked like he would do something horrible, which usually meant a mess. Stiles was used to that when Derek was gone longer than three days. The cat was attached to Derek even though most cats were not pack animals like dogs.

Archimedes jumped off the couch's back and trotted away into the kitchen. Probably to peck at her food and bitch since it wasn't the stuff that Derek would cook for her sometimes. Stiles had never got the hang of cooking the cat's food in a way that would actually have the cat eating it. Archimedes was spoiled, and Stiles and Derek knew it, but they didn't really care.

Stiles turned back to the papers he was grading and then focused fully on them. It was nearly time for mid-terms for his classes, and this semester he was only teaching three, so he didn't have a lot of work to take home. Weekends were usually spent just having fun and being with Derek, but he was coming home on Sunday, and Stiles wasn't heading into the campus on Monday since he had no classes and he had already canceled office hours for the day. He had plans that involved him and Derek and their bed, and that was it. The rest of the pack could stay away for a while, so they could do that.

When he was done, Stiles stood up and stretched. He had nothing pressing until he got the papers in that were to be handed in on Tuesday. It wasn't going to take long to grade those either. Stiles gathered everything up and headed to his office at the back of the house to put them up. He didn't want to forget them. He looked outside and saw that it was looking good outside despite the horrible weather over the last few days. He felt like a run might be a good thing.

Getting dressed for the run was easy. Stile had his running clothes laid out and until Derek bitched about the smell of them or the weekly load of his clothes was tossed into the washer. Derek wasn't there, so Stiles was just sticking to the whole once a week thing since it wasn't hot enough out to make him sweat a lot when he ran.

Stiles snagged his headphones and popped them into his ears before turning on his music. The MP3 player was a gift from Derek their last anniversary, which had just passed a few months before. It was durable and should withstand Stiles dropping it, which was what happened to his previous one.

The path that Stiles took was the same he always took. Derek had made sure a long time ago it was safe for Stiles. He sometimes went elsewhere on the paths but not when Derek wasn't home. It wasn't guaranteed that the others in the pack would come hunting for him if he fell and hurt himself, and who knew how long he would be out there. Last time it had been just an hour as Stiles had fallen on his phone and broken it.

Stiles was about a mile into the jog when he felt it again, eyes on him, and this time, he knew it wasn't Archimedes. He kept to the path and stayed at the same pace, just took a turn that would take him home quicker. The last bend in the path before it was a straight shot home had Stiles stopping before he got there. He put his hands on his knees and leaned over while looking around under the guise of catching his breath. He knew someone was there watching him, had been following him through the woods. He had no clue who it was or what they wanted. He would make sure that they didn't get a smart idea about attacking him. That would end horribly for them.

The shift in music on his MP3 player had Stiles jumping. The beat of the song made Stiles' heart race. He had forgotten that he had loaded this song to his running playlist. Looking around one last time, Stiles began to finish up his jog. The words started up, and Stiles began to sing along.

"She's taking her time making up the reasons," Stiles sang. As always, he ignored the pronoun issues. The song was enough to make Stiles' heart race in a good way.

Stiles took the bend and stopped when he ran into someone. He fell backward, and it was only a hand grabbing his shirt, stopping him. It took a few seconds for Stiles' world to stop spinning, and he saw the arm holding him up. He followed the corded muscles up to the face of his lover.

"Really? You waited until now?" Stiles asked.

"I heard our song startup." Derek was grinning.

Stiles looked at him better and found that he was naked. He had been following Stiles in his full shift form, it seemed.

"Were you actually done, or did you want to go longer? I could shift, and we could finish up a round like this again?" Derek asked.

"No, I'm done. I'm more interested in you staying like that and us adjoining to our bed."

Derek laughed and lunged at Stiles after letting go of his shirt. He threw Stiles over his shoulder and took off running for home.

Despite Stiles wanting to adjoin to the bed, Derek threw on a pair of sleep pants when they got to the bedroom. He grabbed Stiles' MP3 player from Stiles and walked over to plug it into the portable speaker. He played with it, and then their song started to play. It wasn't the kind of song that one slow danced to; it wasn't even a love song, but it was their song.

"I would fly you to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my baby. Got a ticket for a world where we belong. So would you be my baby?" Derek sang into Stiles' ear as they danced.

Stiles smiled and rubbed his cheek on Derek's. The song had parts that explained Derek and parts that explained Stiles, then a few were both of them. They loved the song, and it was their song, and it was all that mattered.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
